THE CLUE
by Esha26
Summary: CID fanfiction with a twist. Introducing two new officers Esha and Palak. Written on PALAK di's birthday. Totally nonsense pakau and dilogical. ENJOY... HAPPY BIRTHDAY PALAK DI
1. Chapter 1

THE CLUE

**A/N: sooooooo. First of all. Good morning oh sorry sorry HAPPY BIRTHDAY PALAK DIDI JI. Aaj update kar rahe hain. dekho kitne bade dramebaz hain hum haina? Aaj exam hai and revise karne ke bajay aapka birthday chapter update kar rahe hain. Ab science paper kharab gaya na aapki khair nahi samjhe. Next chapter yaar exam ke baad lekin please co-operate. Hehe chalo ONCE AGAIN HIPPU BIRTHDAY. **

**And baaki readers story mein logic mat dhoondhna zyaada, birthday gift hai na palak di ka totally illogical / dilogical likha hai wink wink. Chalo guys happy reading.**

ACP: aaj do new officers aa rahe hain bureau mein.

Abhijeet; arey waah sir. Yeh toh bahut khushi ki baat hai.

Daya: sir kya naam hai dono ka?

ACP; (reading the files sent from headquarters) ek hai Palak intelligence bureau se transfer aur.. ummm. Haan doosri hai Esha cyber crime branch se.

Abhijeet: transfer?

ACP: haan. dono senior inspector hai (A/N; WINK WINK *) and family Mumbai mein hone ke wajah se dono ne transfer ki request ki thi.

Daya: waah do do senior inspector aur? Inke saath kaam karke maza aayega.

Abhijeet: haan bhai ek Intelligence bureau ki head aur ek cyber crime department ki head. Nice nice.

ACP; extra information bhi bheji hai headquarters ne.

Abhijeet; acha? Mai bhi dekhu zara?

ACP: haan haan dekho. Shauk se (handing him the file)

Abhijeet: yeh Palak aur esha behen hai… cousins?

Daya (taking over the file) aur yeh kya… esha… bahut shararati officer? (looking at them) kya matlab?

Just then they hear a voice.

Voice: who toh kuch din mein aap sab samajh hi jayenge.

All look up to the source of the voice. Two girls had entered CID bureau.

Voice: Senior inspector esha reporting sir.

Girl2: Senior inspector Palak reporting sir…

ACP: arey aao aao esha aur palak. Tum dono ki hi baat ho rahi thi. Welcome to CID MUMBAI.

Esha and Palak: thank you sir.

ACP; waise esha tumhari saari information headquarters ne detail mein bheji hai. yahan pe waisa kuch toh…

Esha: no sir. Maine kabhi kuch kiya hi nahi, yeh bas mere colleagues na… aap khud hi dekh lijiyega.

ACP; haan who toh dekh hi lenge…

Palak: (murmuring) haan sir maine toh dekh liya aap bhi samajh jayenge kuch din mein. Huh!

ACP: kuch keh rahi ho Palak?

Palak: no sir… kuch nahi.

Esha smiled silently.

Palak (looking at esha and thinking) waah. Aate saath phasa diya. nahi sudheregi tu.

ACP; chalo phir baaki officers se introduction karwa deta hoon. (looking at purvi) yeh hai purvi.

Esha and palak; hello purvi.

Purvi: hello ma'am

Palak: nahi purvi please… itna formal hone ki zaroorat nahi. Ma'am sunke lagta hai na jaane kitne bade hain. its ok naam se bula sakti ho hume.

Purvi: par ma'am… aap senior…

Palak: no its fine. Aur bureau mein formality agar compulsory bhi hai toh bhi… outside the bureau naam se..

Purvi: par…

Palak: that's an order.

Purvi (smiling) ok.

ACP: tasha.

Palak: hi tasha. And haan iss se pehle ki kuch kaho. Same order tum pe bhi…

Tasha (smiling) yes ma'am.

ACP: freddy

Esha : hello sir.

Freddy: arey aap mujhe sir?

Esha: nahi sir. Aap experience mein humse bahut aage hai. mai aapko sir hi bulaungi.

Freddy: sir itni achi officer ko headquarter waale…

Esha: wohi na sir. Dekhiye. Inn headquater waalon ko. Kuch bhi samajhte nahi. Meri file mein kaise likh diya shaitaan officer…

Freddy: sahi kaha aapne.

Esha: wohi na sir… warna aapko abhi tak promotion mil jaata. Haina?

Freddy: dekhiye na sir yeh bhi keh rahi hai mera promotion…

ACP: freddy. Promotion chahiye tumhe?

Freddy: na. nahi sir… theek hai. (to esha) sahi kaha yeh headquarter waale bhi na. huh!

Abhijeet (whispering to daya) waise… utni shareef nahi jitni dikhti hai. aate hi freddy ki tang kheech di.

Daya; arey yaar abhijeet. who toh aise hi. Mujhe nahi lagta iss se zyaada kuch karegi.

Abhijeet: dekh lo boss mujhe toh lagta hai bahut tedhi cheez hai.

Daya: kuch bhi.

ACP: yeh vivek hai.

Esha: hello vivek. Pata lagaya ki tumhe bhi computer mein interest hai. nice. Looking forward to learn new things from you.

Vivek: same here.

ACP: sachin.

Palak: hello.

Esha: hi

Sachin: hi… welcome to CID.

ACP: and lastly humare senior inspectors. Yeh hai…

Esha: abhijeet… bahut suna hai sir aapke bare mein. Aapke bare mein. Aap toh humesha hi news mein rehte hain. you are my rolemodel sir. Aapke jaise humesha se banna chahti hoon mai. Aap jaise intelligent, sharp shooter. Aapse milna sir… it's a dream come true.

Abhijeet: arey arey bas bas itni tareef mat karo. Tumhare bare mein bhi kam nahi padha hai. file dekhi tumhari…cyber crime branch mein aakfi kiya hai tumne. not bad.

Esha: thank you sir.

Abhijeet: haan haan. file mein aur bhi dekha hai. and cid delhi and Bangalore cyber crime branch mein mere bhi contacts hai. kaafi suna hai tumhare bare mein.

Esha: a.. arey sir… choriye na who sab.

ACP: aur yeh hai doosre senior inspector…

Palak: Daya sir right?

Daya: right.

Palak: sir aapke bare mein bhi bahut suna hai. my pleasure working with you sir.

Daya: arey same here. Tumhari file dekhi maine. Kaafi achievements hain. ginti shuru karunga toh kal subah ho jayegi par aapke achievements khatam nahi honge. karate ka qualification, gold medalist shooter, interrogation queen hmm? aur haan. yeh kya sir sir lag rakha hai. tum bhi senior inspector hum bhi. Naam se bula sakte ho hume.

Palak: arey nahi sir… who..

Esha (cutting her off) haan palak di. Naam se bulao. Abhi aapne khud kaha ki ma'am ya sir kehne se lagta hai na jaane kitne saal bade hain. aapko yeh dekhne se itne saal bade lagte hain. bad manners di. Aise nahi kehte muh pe kisiko. Very bad.

Colour faded away from daya's face.

Palak: ar.. arey na.. nahi who… mai.. yeh..

Esha: (laughing) nahi sorry sir. Who mai bas di ki tang kheech rahi thi… really very sorry. aap bhi experience mein humse bahut senior hain. isliye sir…

Abhijeet: ho gaya. maine bola than a daya. iske itne kisse sune hain na delhi aur Bangalore se ki… kaha tha maine.

Daya: esha…

Esha (with the most innocent smile and holding her ears) sorry sir.

Daya: arey nahi its ok.

ACP: (smiling) aur yeh rajat hai humare teesre senior inspector.

Rajat forwarded his hand for a handshake

Esha; aain? Aapke bare mein kabhi suna nahi?.. na news mein na kuch… aur aap senior inspector? Lagte nahi…

Rajat too looked at her dumbstruck.

Esha: arey nahi mazaak kar rahi thi.. (handshake) really sorry aap gussa ho gaye toh…

Rajat: (smiling) tum bhi na… waise mujhe sir kehne ki zaroorat nahi. Age se bhi zyaada nahi hoon aur experience se bhi… (winks) waise bulana chaho toh koi baat nahi…

Esha: tum bhi kuch kam nahi ho… like it…

Palak: esha ji… ho gaya aapka comedy circus?

Esha: haan. aaj ke liye.

ACP: hmm. Waise abhi koi case pe kaam nahi ho raha hai toh you all can get to know each other now. Kuch files complete kar sakte ho … vivek samjha dega tum dono ko. Ok? Mai cabin mein hoon. Kuch bhi samajh na aaye ya problem ho inhe pooch sakti ho ya mere cabin mein aa jaana ok?!

Esha and palak; yes sir.

ACP: aur haan esha… aaj ke liye ho gaya. baaki kal ke liye bacha ke rakho.

Esha (looking down but smiling) yes sir…

**A/N: hahahahahaha. Sorry to all readers bahut pakaya na maine. Hehehehe. Ab lets see humari esha ji yaani mai aage aur kitna pareshaan karti hoon aap sabko and cid officers ko. And yeh jo meri Palak didi haina yeh bhi bholi nahi hai utni. Aage dekho story mein. Sab samajh ayega. HAPPY birthday once again to Palak ji. As such gift toh de nahi sakte. bas yeh story de rahe hain and meri wishes ki aap humesha khush raho and I'll try twitter pe agar duo se aapko birthday wish karwa saku. Ok?**

**Chalo bye take care. Thoda cake bachake rakhna. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

CLUE 2

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER TOTALLY ON ME AND PALAK DI… HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS…**

The day was over, with very less work and more of introduction for our two new officers. Palak and esha headed towards Esha's home.

Palak: chal ghar ja. Aur haan sun kal subah time pe uth jaana soote mat rehna samjhi?

Esha: di subah uth jaati hoon na 6 baje aur kitni jaldi?

Palak: 6 baje uthke ready kahan ho paati hai? nahane mein itna time lagati hai tu.

Esha: arey ab insaan nahane mein waqt toh lagayega hi na.

Palak: toh aur jaldi utha kar 5 baje alarm laga ke so.

Esha: 5 baje? Di itni subah neend thodi khulti hai.

Palak: uff! Yeh ladki… pata nahi CID mein admission kaise ho gaya iska. Mai raat ko tujhse late soke tujhse jaldi uthti hoon.

Esha: arey aap mahan ho… you are The Great Palak! Mai nahi uth sakti jaldi.

Palak: daat padegi ACP sir se. raat ko jaldi soya kar aur kya?

Esha: di… Cid ki job hai raat ko kaam karte karet baj jaata hai 1-2..

Palak: ahahahaha. CID ka kaunsa file raat ko jag ke banaya aapne zara hum bhi toh sune?

Esha: arey banaya than a who… who last month…

Palak: kaunsa?

Esha: who… aur… aur who ek week… nahi… case 32 nahi nahi who bhi aapne kiya tha who..

Palak: bas! Raat 1-2 baje tak tu kya karti hai jaanti hoon mai. Video games khelegi zyaada toh subah yehi hoga na.

Esha: hehehehehehe

Palak: hehehe nahi ja ghar ja. Aur kal jaldi uthna late mat hona samjhi?

Esha: haan ab daato mat. Chaabi toh lene do ghar ki.

Palak: ghar locked hai? ghar pe koi nahi?

Esha: haan arey who mumma papa family friend ke kisi shaadi mein gaye hain. do week baad ayennge.

Palak: arey phir tu ghar pe kaise rahegi akeli?

Esha: arey di… CID officer hoon. Akele kaise rahungi matlab?

Palak: arey nahi. Tu ghar chal mere saath.

Esha: arey di nahi takleef mat karo aap.

Palak: esha.. tu chal mere saath bas. Mai pooch nahi rahi tujhse ki chalegi ya nahi …

Esha: (like a kid) di mai apna dhyaan rakh sakti hoon. Ab mai badi ho gayi hoon.

Palak: esha ji aap jitni bhi badi ho… rahegi mujhse choti hi. Khaana banana aata nahi, aur badi ho gayi?

Esha: arey sandwich kha loongi

Palak: ek week tak? Sandwich? Subah shaam din raat sandwich?

Esha: haan.

Palak: eh dieting specialist… itni bhi moti nahi hai tu… aur dieting mat kar gayab ho jayegi… yaar CID officer hai. sahi diet leke fit rehna hai na? warna phir cases kaise solve karegi? Fighting kaise karegi haan? chal na zid mat kar.. meri bhi company ho jayegi ghar pe, akele bore ho jayenge. Please?

Esha: ab aap please bol rahe ho toh… theek hai!

Palak: chal ghar chalte hain phir?

Esha: ok. Chalo.

They both reached Palak's house. Palak's mom (PM) opened the door.

PM: arey esha? Tum yahan?

Esha: haan masi. Who ma papa bahar gaye hain shaadi mein toh Palak di ne kaha ki mai bhi ghar aa jau.

PM: arey bahut acha kiya. Tumse bhi kitne dino baad milna hua. chalo ander aa jao dono. Thak gaye hoge na.. aao aao.

They both moved inside.

Palak; esha ja guest room mein jake fresh ho ja.

Esha: galat baat… mai guest thodi na hoon guest room mein kyu jau? Aapke room mein jaungi.

Palak: no no no no… mere room mein? Hargiz no!

Esha: (complaining) dekho na masi, didi guest room mein jaane ko keh rahi hai. mai guest hoon kya?

PM: palak galat baat. Behen hai who tumhari guest room mein kyu bhej rahi ho? jao apne room mein leke jao.

Palak: ma? Aap mere side pe ho ya uske? Not done! Yeh chuhiya mere poore room ko barbaad kar degi.

PM: hmm itna dhyaan tha toh laana nahi chahiye tha apne saath esha ko. Waise bhi guest room mein kuch kaam chal raha hai. so room rehne ki halat mein nahi hai. isliye usey apne room mein leke jao.

Palak; ma?

PM: jao upar kamre mein… mai coffee leke aati hoon dono ke liye.

Palak made a face.

Esha: di… koi baat nahi mai gahr hi chali jaati hoon na. aapka room kharab nahi hoga phir…

Esha got up to leave

Palak: arey ruk… nahi tu wapas nahi jayegi… ek week akele reh nahi payegi tu. Khaana peena, kapde, bartan. Kuch bhi aata nahi, na hi servant aane waali hai teri ek week. Nahi hoga tujhse. Tu yahin reh ek hafte, teri servant bhi aa jayegi tab tak ghar chale jaana phir. Theek hai?

Esha: par aapko toh aapke room ki fikar hai..

Palak; tujhse zyaada nahi. Teri zyaada fikar hai mujhe. Aur waise bhi delhi aur Bangalore mein itne saal jhela hai tujhe ek hafte aur sahi. Chal upar kamre mein chalte hain.

Esha smiled and they headed to her room.

Palak; washroom ja fresh ho ja. Mai aati hoon ma ki help karke coffee banana mein… aur haan room ko bigaadna mat… samjhi ?

Esha: haan baba theek hai…

Palak: towel ander hai aur agar dress change karna ho wardrobe se mere koi bhi dress le lena. Aaj shaam ko tere dresses leke aayenge tere ghar se ok?

Esha: ok… aur kuch?

Palak: room ganda mat karna.

Esha; kitne baar bologe?

Palak: ek baar mein tujhe samajh kahan aata hai kuch bhi?! Mai aati hoon.

She moved towards the kitchen to help her mother while esha moved to the washroom to get ready.

When she came back to her room she was shocked.

Esha was trying on her dresses and the wardrobe was open and many dresses were lying on the bed and on the floor.

Palak: esha ki baccchi… kya kar rahi hai yeh?

Esha; kya? Aapne hi toh kaha agar dress change karna ho toh aapke dress nikal loon wardrobe se…

Palak: haan par… ek dress nikalne ko kaha tha yeh kya hai?

Esha; arey try kar rahi thi mujhpe kaunsa theek lagega?

Palak; areyyy yeh.. yeh iron karke rakhe… tu… argrahhh! Kya sochke isye upar leke aayi apne room mein.

Just then her mother came in the room.

PM: tum dono ko aur kuch chahiye?

She too was shocked to see the room.

Esha; masi … Palak di ka room already aisa hai aur mujhe di kehti hai ki mai ganda kar dungi room. Not fair!

Palak: (shocked) cheater! Nahi nahi ma maine room nahi… aise… who… isne..

PM: palak. Tum aisa kabse karne lagi? Tumse kaha hai na room theek se rakhne? Phir yeh sab kya hai?

Palak: nahi maine sachhi… yeh sab.. isne…

PM: room saaf karo jaldi…

She moved out of the room.

Palak: (angrily) eshaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Esha (laughing) haan? kya hua?

Palak: (thinking) isey toh sabak sikhana hoga… hmpf! Ab ruko bacchu. Dekhna Palak ka jalwa ab tum.

**A/n: nahi mai itni shaitaan nahi hoon reality mein. Yeh toh bas story mein aisa likha tha… sachhi (innocently) kasam se. Believe nahi hota? Ek baar apne ghar pe invite karke dekho ;) (wink)..**

**Hmm hmm toh what say? Humari Palak ji kya karne waali hai ab hume sabak sikhane ko? Kya lagta hai?**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED…**


End file.
